married to the pharaoh?
by Demitri-Landgravate
Summary: So, this will just be a cute story of what Moses and Ramses life would be like if Moses hadn't helped the slaves. In my opinion at least. and when i say nothing about slaves i mean nothing about it ever happens. No meeting Zipporah and that stuff nothing! MosesxRamses mpreg lemon and lime
1. Chapter 1

Me: o.k. well, i promised Vampygurl402 to make another poe story and i wanted this one to be a 3 shot. or something around there so... i hope you enjoy everyone! :)

Ramses: oh, i'm sure they will love to laugh at me like some parts last time! Remember that Val?

Me: uh... no~ Onto the story!

* * *

Ramses, a young prince at the age of 17 woke up and saw Ra shining in his face. It was really bright so he moved his arm to block it out. He then noticed a figure beside him and saw it was... Moses! 'What is he doing here!?' Ramses thought. Moses then moaned and shifted, ignoring the other person who moved. Ramses looked at his brother and shook his shoulder. "Moses wake up! Ra has risen!," Ramses said. Moses eyes fluttered open and he looked aroung noticing it wasn't his room. He rubbed his eyes and said, "since when did i get here?" Ramses face contorted into a shocked face and shouted, "you don't know!?" Moses then jumped and noticed Ramses! He shouted, "Ramses what the hell are you doing in here!?" Ramses said, "well, this is my room! What are you doing here?!" Moses then said, "oh~ Yeah~ I had that bad nightmare! I then ran to the closest room cause I couldn't stand mine~!" Moses then looked smug at himself. Ramses then face palmed and shooed his brother out so he could dress.

Once he got dressed he found his brother sitting on the floor humming. Ramses asked him, "what are you doing?" Moses looked at his brother and said, "Well, i happen to be humming and not going into my room ever again" Ramses looked at his brother with a 'seriously' face. "I think i'll tell father about this one," Ramses said. Moses got up quickly and clung to his brother saying rather quickly, "pleasedon'ttellfather!Idon'twanthimtoknow!He'llthinki'mpathetic!" He was whimpering about what ever he said and Ramses sighed. He asked, "Could you repaet that?" Moses gulped and said, "um... well... Please don't tell father! He... He would think I was... was pathetic! My reasons are so stupid! All just because of a dream!" Moses was shedding tears by the end. His tears not making many sounds, but his voice did crack a little. Ramses turned to his brother and held him. He rubbed comforting circles on his back and whispered, "it's, fine. I won't tell Father then."

Pharaoh Seti then came over to his sons and noticed Moses crying. He walked over and hugged his son. "why do you cry my child?" He asked. Moses just looked away and said, "my reasons are childish Father." Seti looked at his son and said, "coome let's speak in private." Moses just nodded and walked away leaving an upset Ramses.

Set sat at his throne and Moses stood in front of it. Seti said, "my son. You know that your burden is not as heavy as Ramses... But you must remain strong and learn the traditions too." Moses looked down tears flowing and said, "yes Father." Seti still held strong with his argument and said, "You must loose this weak part of you if you are to be Kehmets prince! If Ramses had something happen to him and i had passed on, YOU would be in charge! If you simply cry over childish things then you are unfit to be prince! I should have never let my wife keep you if this was to be my result!Go, think about what you must do!" Moses kept crying, but walked out and ran as far as he could, ending up in the garden. Once Moses left Queen Tuya (i think that's right O.o) hit Pharaoh Seti on the back of the head and said, "He knew about his position. This childish reason, this nightmare was not something to have had light shed on. next time leave him be. He had tried to be brave."

Moses ran into the garden and sat near the pond. He watched as the water rippled and soothed his sobs. Now he was just hiccuping a little and closed his eyes to take a nap. When he opened his eyes he he pushed himself up not moving his legs and noticed a weight on them. When he looked down he saw an Asp! A very deadly Egyptian snake. He then tried to scramble away while kicking and got the snake off. He then ran into the palace, but before he could make it to his room he collapsed onto the floor!

Ramses was just behing him running after him when he saw him collapse! He rushed over and held his brother. He rasped out in shock and fear, "Moses?" He shook his brother and he almost cried when he felt no reaction. He then ran to the priests and said, "please help! He's unconcious and won't respond to anyone's touch." He then ran into his fathers chambers and said, "Father come quickly! Moses is unconsious and won;t respond to anything!" With those words fear seazed into Seti's heart. 'Did my words come back to me. Would the gods do this?' He thought. He then ran off to the priests and asked, "what is wrong with my son?" The priests looked at their Pharaoh and said sadly, "He seemes to have been bitten by an asp, my pharaoh." Seti knew then his words came back in his face and he nearly chocked out a sob. He wished this upon his son, and the gods just might be throwing it in his face. His poor child had a very slim chance to live and what could he do about it? Mean really, there was very little he could do for Moses and It was likely to be his own fault.

His Wife Tuya, hit him on the back of the head and said with tears in her eyes, "and Now all because of your anger and words, your second child might die. Your commupense is here and the gods are very unhappy with you at the moment. Think about what you have done and be prepared to make it up to him." with that she left and started to cry her own tears. Ramses was shocked though. He then ground out to his father, "what was mother talking about!? What did you say?" Seti looked at him woth his own tears shining in his eyes. He softly got out, "I wished your mother had never saved him as a child, if he was going to turn out like this. To cry over a nightmare, to be weak. I now see my flaws, but what will i be able to do?" By the end he was talking to himself. With that Seti left. Ramses was left to his thoughts said aloud, " I wish you would awaken. Then... I... I might be able to tell you that I... I love you." He then cried on the side of the bed and ended up crying to sleep.

The next moring, Ramses woke to see the sun shining and Moses still asleep on the bed in the priests healing Quorters. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and got up. He told the guard outside to bring his food here and then went back to Moses after hearing a, "yes my prince." He sat down next to Moses and lightly kissed his lips. Ramses then heard a moan and saw Moses look at him and smile lightly. Ramses chocked a sobb and said, "Moses! I I thought I lost you!" Moses blinked a few times and groggily said, "Since when was i yours?" Ramses chuckled at him and said, "you still have your humor, even after near death!" The guard then came back and said, "my prince your food." Ramses collected it and then said, "you need food Moses. You eat this whole tray for me o.k?" Moses looked at him with less than normal enthusiam, but still said, "Alright. Mom! oh, and if you wanted me to be yours... you should have just asked." Ramses then looked over and kissed him. He then said, "All right. As soon as i get you to sit up, i'm going to have to go and get Mother and Father as well as the priests!" Once Moses was sitting and eating, Ramses left and ran down the hall of the palace as if a crocodile was on his tail.

Once Ramses got to the throne room he rushed in and hugged his mother. He was sobbing in pure joy! He said, "mother Moses woke up! He woke up!" Then his mother smiled and joined him in celebration. Seti was relieved. His son would be repayed ten fold for his wrong doing! He would make it up to him! They then walked back to the room and collected the priests so they could check up on him.

Once the priests where collected they got them to check on Moses and The shorter of the two said, "he will make through this. He is lucky we got to him when we did to give him the anti venum." With that they left and Seti sat next to Moses who had fallen asleep again. When Seti moved some of his hair we slowly woke again and pushed himself up. Seti said, "I am so sorry my son! I will make it up to you!" Moses then looked confused and askd in a mumbly fashion, "what? why? You didn't do this did you?" Seti looked at Moses and said, "You where bitten by an asp! Luckily you are still alive! I- I didn't mean what I said before in the throne room!" He then hugged his son and Moses smiled a little and hugged back saying, "Father. I forgive you. You didn't mean it, thus you did not due this. This was me getting my cummupense for getting Ramses in trouvle if anything!" He then left moses be and went into his chambers. After an "I love you! I'm so glad your back!" from his mothershe left and it was just Moses and Ramses. Ramses kissed Moses and said, "I was so worried, but when i saw you I just couldn't help it! I love you so much! More then any brotherly relationship could!" Moses smiled and huged him too saying, " I know. I... I loved you from the Moment I found out that you saved me from that crocodile when we where kids!" (yes, i will have a flash back sometime later)

Ramses hugged Moses and kissed him again. He licked Moses's bottom lip and he opened. Ramses felt it and shot his tongue into the hot cavern. He then pulled apart with only a string os saliva to connect the two. It soon broke and the two where panting. Ramses then layed down in the bed next to Moses and said, "well, would you like to play a game?" Moses looked at him and said, "really. What game?" Ramses said, "it'sa fun game i'm sure you've heard of. I say a sentese and you continue. and on the way we'll make a story." Moses looked at his lover and sighed before smiling. He responded, "It's childish, but i'd love to play!" Ramses smriked and started...

"One day i found this cute baby in a river." Ramses said.

" I was that baby, but I grew to be this person now." Moses said.

"I grew up to know and love this person through my life." Ramses continued.

"And I grew to love this person, too, although I went through peril after peril with him." Moses continued.

" I being one person to worry over you as it happened as, well."Ramses says.

" how many time we broke the rules between us, was uncountible now, but i'll never forget."  Moses said chuckling.

"we've won and lost, but i'll always have your love." Ramses said.

"We've been through so many tests and now... we're ready to love." Moses said.

"Let's leave the past behind us, because we're together and that's all that matters" Ramses says.

"and now our story shall always be remembered." Moses continued sleepily.

"Love you my Pince of Egypt." Ramses said.

"Love you forever my morning and evening star." Moses siad before laying down and falling asleep.

"sleep is how we will end this story, so goodnight." Ramses said softly before joining him.

Both then fell asleep into a world of fantastic lives and sweet dreams.  
Seti heard though and thought to himself, "I am very happy for my sons. And sinse no blood relation is really there... They can marry. I just hope that they will agree to the conditions though." He then walked away to his chambers and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Me: O.k. so... i am proud of this. I hope everyone enjoys this. It's going to be the life of their love. As in how the start to love each other and basicly tell their life starting from them admitting loving each other. with flash backs.

Moses: good idea. then we can see a flustered Ramses! *chuckles at the thought*

Ramses: Your aweful! Don't tell reders this!

Me: Um... to late Ramses. All this is recorded.

Ramses: *eyes widen* No!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back! and with more to say! I hope you all enjoy this. I work hard on it even though I should do a better job on it. Anyways I own shit and Ramses can't talk at the moment. Neither can Moses. Both left somewhere a few minutes ago and I can't find them. Um... Here it is! :D

* * *

The next day Ramses woke up to Ra blaring in his face and Moses lying next to him. Ramses smiled at this and let out a content sigh. He got up reluctuntly and made his way to the door and peeked out from it looking ino the halls. Seeing people hussling about he closed the door and headed back to Moses. He sat down at the edge and gently moved his brown locks saying, "Moses." Moses shifted and groaned before going back to sleep. Ramses chuckled at Moses's childish actions and Moses glared at him through one eye. Ramses called out as he exited the room, "see you at breakfast!" before he ran off to get ready for the public meal. Moses jumped out of bed and cursed as he tried to get ready the best that he could He was still having major troubles though with his wound and as a result limped to the dining room.

Once he entered the room his 3 relatives jumped out of their seats and helped him sit. Ramses commented, "you know I didn't expect you to actually follow me right?" Moses looked shocked then embarressed and hung his head, shaking it at his stupidness. His father looked slightly relieved and his mother was a little anxouis. Ramses and Moses just had to wonder why though. The all sat together and ate though and Queen tuya said, "Now. I understand your in a relationship together?" Both her sons shyly nodded and she nearly chuckled at their shyness. She continued, "Now...We have one request if you do choose to marry one another. Will you agree to it?" Moses looked a little skeptical. Ramses piped up for them, "And what would that be?" The boys mother then said in a silken voice, "You must be able to bare young. The uke of the two of you will have a spell cast so they can reproduce. Even if they're male. Do you agree?" Ramses looked up at Moses with inquizitive eyes and Moses sighed. Moses replied to his mother, "Yes, I do agree to have the spell cast upon me." Ramses then smiled like a kid who had won a huge prize at a carnaval! The whole room could tell that Ramses was happy. Moses was happy to, but he was less thrilled.

Moses did a fake cough and looked down at his food. He had buttered toast, eggs, and a goblet of water. He picked up a peice of toast, and ate it with honey. He licked his lips at the yummy taste. Ramses watched in amusement, and queen Tuya smiled at the happy sight. Ramses held his hand under the table, and Moses smiled to him. Queen Tuya knew that they may not be the most respected because of this, but as long as she lived she would make sure nothing happened.

*******Time skip*******

Moses was sat in front of the throne in his father's throne room. Ramses stood beside Moses, and looked to him in glances periodically. The shorter of the two priests walked up to Moses and said, "Are you ready, boy?" Moses gulped and nodded, "Yes priest..." Moses widened his eyes a fraction when he forgot the guys name, so he ended his sentence there. He stood and wait, gulping. Ramses watched with a stoic expression, but his eyes shun with a tinted glaze of worry.

The priest muttered a chant, and sprinkled a powder like substance around him. Moses gulped, and let them. He felt a slight tingling sensation, and then a small burning. Moses closed his eyes tighter and whimpered as the pain got worse. Soon it vanished in a trace, and the priest backed away. "All done sires...," He stated. Ramses ran to Moses, and held him close. "Mo... you okay? You looked to be in pain..." Moses looked back to him with tears in his eyes. "I'll be fine... the pain is gone." Ramses looked to be a little skeptical. Moses looked to him, and said, "No really... I'll... be fine." Ramses only nodded, and held him tighter.

Queen Tuya smiled at the sweet scene. "Ramses... Take Moses to his room. Let him rest off the spell." Ramses nodded, and carried Moses, despite his protests, to his room. He laid him down on the bed, and smiled some. "Well... at least it's out of the way?," Moses tried. Ramses only shook his head. "Still making light of situations, Moses..." Ramses commented. Moses looked to him semi amused. "Always... you know you care too much." Ramses looked to him amused. "Oh? So it's wrong to care?" He joked along. Moses semi pouted before yahning. Ramses smiled to him as he walked him down the halls. "Tired?" Moses nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Ramses wanted to coo at the sight. Instead, he brought him to their room and laid him in bed. Ramses, once finished putting Moses to bed, looked out the window. He saw that it was only mid day, and looked to Moses again.

He kissed his cheek before going to check up on his father. He walked through the halls again, and made it to the throne room. He opened the doors and walked up bowing. His father smiled some, and said, "Ramses. How is Moses doing?" Ramses smiled gently and stood up. "He is asleep. I came to make sure everything is fine." Seti nodded, "Everything seems to be in order. You may go and do as you see fit for the rest of the day. No lessons are to be tuaght." Ramses nodded and said, "Yes Father." He smiled and walked back to thier room. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He looked to Moses lovingly and gently rubbed his cheek. Moses smiled some and leaned into the touch in his slumber. Ramses smiled before joining him in a nap.

* * *

Me:I found out what those two where doing. *shakes head* Anyways enjoy!

Ramses: Review please!

Moses: Fav!

Me: And~ Follow! Thanks you guys so much!


End file.
